Peaches and cream
by gem6519
Summary: Clark and Lois get busy in the back seat of a limousine. This is a song fic.


**A/N: **This is a one-shot song fic and is an AU story. It's based on the 112 song of the same name.

**PEACHES AND CREAM**

"Ready to go?"

She looks up at him as she locks her suitcase. "I'm ready," smiling at him.

"Good," coming over and picking it up. "We don't want to be late for our flight," giving her a quick kiss.

"We don't have to worry about that because it's Oliver's plane," she quips. Then she says, "Believe it or not, I can't wait to get home," following him out of the bedroom.

"Me too," he replies as they open the door to the hotel room and step out into the hallway. She closes the door behind them and they make their way to the elevator.

"When is the limo coming?" standing next to him as the doors close.

"It should be downstairs waiting for us," he replies.

"Good," she says. A minute later, the doors open and they step out into the lobby. "It really was nice of Oliver to offer his plane and limo," she remarks as the chauffeur steps out of the limo. While he places the suitcases in the trunk, the two of them slide into the back seat.

The chauffeur closes the door, then slides behind the wheel and slowly pulls away from the curb and into traffic. While he's concentrating on his driving, Lois pulls out her laptop and starts typing. "What _are _you doing?" Clark asks her.

"I had some ideas for the story that we were sent here to cover and didn't want to forget them," not looking up from the screen.

He frowns for a moment, then gets a glint in his eyes. He suddenly pulls the laptop away from her and closes it. "What the _hell _are you doing?" glaring at him.

"We were in Los Angeles for three days and didn't even get to make love once because of this story," sliding the laptop back into its cover and putting it to the side.

_**It's the S the L the I the M  
Let me tell you what I wanna do,  
Let me show you that I'm feelin' you  
Wanna sex ,wanna ride with you  
Wanna taste, wanna put my lips all over you  
Can't get enough of you  
Always take care of you  
So sweet, so very wet  
So good, girl you make me sweat  
Girl I'm talkin' 'bout**_

She stares at him wide eyed. "You're not suggesting that we do it here?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," pulling her close to him. "I wanna get freaky with you right here, right now," his hand sliding up her bare thigh.

"What about the chauffeur?" her eyes closing as his lips press firmly against her neck.

"I'm not interested in a threesome," he murmurs as he continues to kiss her all over her neck.

"I didn't mean that," lightly punching his shoulder.

He lifts his head up and looks down at her. "I know what you meant," his hand now rubbing her pussy through her panties. "The privacy barrier is in place, so you don't have to worry about him," his thumb pressing firmly against her clit. He kneels down on the floor between her legs and continues to rub her. "You are so wet," a smile on his face just before he lowers his lips and presses them to her damp panties.

_**(Chorus X2)  
Peaches and Cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend (thatz right)  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean**_

She throws her head back as he continues to kiss her there. "I know you love it when I do this," whispering in her ear as his other hand slowly unbuttons her blouse and exposes the matching bra. He removes his hand and pulls the blouse off, then tosses it to the floor. He unhooks the front clasp of the bra and also pulls it off. "I just love how rosy your nipples are," pinching and pulling on them.

"Oh," she gasps out as he removes one hand and replaces it with his mouth; his tongue swirling around her hardening bud. She throws her arms up above her as he suckles from her breast while continuing to tweak her other one with his hand.

She wraps her leg around his waist as he continues to pleasure her breasts; soft moans slipping out of her mouth. His other hand slips behind her and finds the zipper to her skirt; slowly pulling it down. He lets go of her breasts and promptly pulls the skirt completely off her body; also tossing it to the side. He rests his finger over his lips as he ponders something. She looks curiously at him. "What now?" she asks.

"I was just thinking that you're still over dressed," sporting his sexy smirk.

"Humph," she snorts. "If anybody is overdressed, it's you," she declares.

"It's not time for that yet," he quips as he rips her panties right off her body.

"Hey!" she exclaims, "I'm getting fed up with your impatience about my panties. Do you have any idea how many pairs you've ruined?" glaring at him.

"I have a solution to that," he promptly answers.

"This should be good," crossing her arms against her chest. "What prey tell is your solution?"

"Just go commando like I do. It would certainly make it a lot easier for me and save you some money too," he says teasingly as he lifts her legs up and hooks them over his shoulders.

_**I never thought that I would be  
So addicted to you  
On top, underneath, on the side of you  
Better yet baby, right next of you  
Love the way you're just flowing down  
And I can feel it all around  
In front, in the back of you  
Ohh I love the smell of you  
Girl you know what I'm talking about**_

"Do you have any idea how addicted I am to you?" his eyes fixed on hers as he lowers his lips to her clit and begins to suck on it. She starts moaning louder as his hands grip her ass cheeks. "I just love how you taste and smell," taking a moment to inhale her musky scent, then lowers his head once more and glides his tongue up her pussy in one slow, torturous lick. "I wish I had some ice cream," he mutters as he does it again and again.

Her legs press down firmly on his back as he continues to go down on her. "Oh, f*ck," she cries out as he slips a finger inside her and begins to thrust it against her g-spot.

"Not time for that yet," slipping a second finger, then a third one.

She cries out even louder as he adds super-speed to his thrusts. The speed of his fingers creates vibrations that bounce against her aching inner walls; causing her to clench her muscles around his fingers like a vise. "AHH!" she finally screams out as her orgasm hits her; her back arching off the back of the seat and her eyes rolling back in their sockets.

He continues to thrust his fingers inside her to prolong her orgasm. Her body continues to shudder; her breathing erratic as his fingers slow down. He removes them at last and watches her intently as her body finally settles down.

She opens her eyes and looks down at him. "Damn you're good," she declares.

"I aim to please," kissing his way up her body until he reaches her lips; pressing them softly against them. "Would you like some more?" arching his eyebrows.

"You better believe it," a big smile on her face.

_**(Chorus X2)  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean**_

He pulls away from her and slowly removes his clothes. "Better?" he asks her as he pulls off his boxers and kneels before her in all his glorious nakedness.

"Much better," she says. "Now come here," crooking her finger at him.

"I thought you'd never ask," slipping his hands beneath her cheeks and lifting her up. He positions her above his waiting cock and slowly lowers her down until he's completely inside her.

"Oh, f*ck," gasping out as he begins to penetrate her; her legs wrapping tightly around his upper chest.

"NOW it's time for that," thrusting up into her with firm, deep strokes.

_**Won't stop girl you know I can't get enough  
Wanna taste it in the morning when I'm waking up  
peach cobbler in my stomach when I eat it up  
Got you legs around my neck so I can't get up  
See the boys 112 we from the A'(A')  
And when it comes to eating peaches, shorty we don't play  
(shorty we don't play)  
So all the ladies in the house if your peach's the shit  
Put your hands in the air and represent your clits**_

She continues to swear as he adds his super-speed to his thrusts again. "The feeling of my c*ck inside you is f*cking amazing," he gasps out between thrusts; gripping her cheeks firmly.

He then suddenly pulls out of her and flips her around so that she's on her knees facing away from him, then thrusts his cock back into her. She grips the top of the seat; her breasts pressing against the back seat as he resumes his super-thrusts inside her. She throws her head back and continues to cry out while his hands move from her cheeks to squeeze her breasts.

_**(Chorus X2)  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean**_

"I just love the sound of my balls smacking against your sexy ass," continuing to pound into her. "In fact, I think I'll do more than that," pulling out of her pussy and slowly inserting his cock into her other entrance; pushing past the ring of muscle until he's fully inside her tight passage.

"F*ck, F*ck, F*ck," she screams out as he slowly moves in and out of her.

"You love me f*cking you - don't you?" going a little faster with his penetrations.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screams out.

"Good," he declares as he continues on with his pleasurable assault on her body.

She screams out once more as she has another intense orgasm. He has one of his own a moment later; his own eyes rolling in their sockets as he releases himself inside her. He gradually slows down his thrusts, then finally pulls out of her and collapses on the seat next to her; still panting from the intense lovemaking they just experienced.

_**(Bridge X2)  
Oh girl I need it  
I gotta have it  
It's always on my mind  
Know what I mean  
Peaches and cream  
I like it in my car  
Or even in my bed  
Or maybe on the stairs  
Know what I mean  
Peaches and cream**_

She turns around and looks at him. "Wow," her breaths still a little shallow. "That was really...well...intense," her head resting on the back seat.

"It sure was," his finger absently caressing her upper arm.

"So what should we do now?" she asks him.

"I don't know about you, but I could go for a little something to eat," he replies.

"Why don't you check the mini-fridge?" pointing to it.

"Okay," turning away from her and opening the door to peer inside. "Well, well, what do we have here?" pulling out a couple items.

"What did you find?" she asks as he turns around and holds up the two items.

_**(Chorus X2)  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better with ice cream  
Know what I mean**_

"I just _love_ peaches and cream," licking his lips as he lowers the can of whipped cream...

**THE END**


End file.
